The Long, Dark Hallway
by annabethchase98
Summary: Emma found something out about herself. Henry is eager to be living with his mom, the savior. Graham has been 'dead' for a little over a month, but what happenes when he isn't dead, and he's hidden away?
1. Chapter 1

The Long Dark Hallway  
An OUAT Fanfiction  
Emma S./Graham

*a/n* Hey! It's my first ever fanfiction that I'm posting, so I'm hoping I'll get lots of reviews? *hint hint* I'm just going to post the first chapter, and if you want more, you'll have to let me know! *

Emma was having a hard time processing what the doctor told her as she walked out of the building towards her yellow bug. 'No... It's not possible... He's been dead for a month now...' she thought to herself before Henry ran up to her, having just gotten out of school.

"Emma, is it true? You're going to take me back?" Henry said, smiling wildly. To Emma, however, he seemed worlds away. "Um... Hey kid... Yeah I guess I am..." she replied after a moment of thinking, still processing that she was a little over a month pregnant. 'With Graham's baby' she thought.

"THAT'S AWESOME! We can be a family! You, me, and Ms. Blanchard!" He said enthusiastically. "When do I get to move in?" Emma chuckled at the kid's enthusiasm, and sighed. "Not for a while, kid. I still have to win the court case." Henry sighed and ran off towards City Hall after explaining that the evil queen might get worried and come looking for him.

Emma sighed as she watched him go. Her ten year old son she never really got to know. She wondered what life would have been like if she had never given her son up for adoption. "Snap out of it," she told herself as she climbed into her car to drive back to the station, "you made the right choice... Lets just hope you make the right one with this child."

-

A few hours later, an angry mayor made her way down the hidden halls of the hospital, went down another flight of stairs to a secret chamber only she (and now Henry, who was following her quietly so she didn't discover and punish him,) knew of, and upon opening the door, a low growl echod up the long, silent, empty hallway and staircase. Regina frowned deeply and walked to The Huntsman and slaped him across the face, scratching him with her long, black nails.

"You IMPREGNANTED her?" she screamed, the sound-proof walls keeping Henry from hearing anything that was going on inside the room.

"Who, the princess?" Graham replied. "I may have. I don't know. I've been locked up for so long, I'm starting to mix up my memories of Storybrooke with my real memories, and thankfully the Storybrooke memories are fading."

The queen slaped him again and held him against the wall using the little magic that this realm allowed her. "And you'll be in here a lot longer. You should have listened to me. You're lucky I let you live." She laughed and released him and he fell to the floor and she put her foot on his back to keep him there. "Your pathetic wolf was looking for you. It was a lame attempt." and she left, locking the door behind her.

*a/n* So, tell me what you think, and, since it's my first, if I get five reviews telling me to continue, I'll post the next chapter! If you want more, just keep telling me!

The button is down there. You know you want to press it...*


	2. Chapter 2

The Long, Dark Hallway: Chapter 2

*a/n* Hey guys! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Yesterday was the best day of my life because of you! I got two reviews, but seven story alerts, so thats got to count for something! Here, you guys earned the next chapter!

Oh, by the way, I don't own OUAT. ABC does.*

The rain poured down outside Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop where he was sitting in the back, doing whatever it is that Rumplestiltskin does.

Whatever he was doing, he finished just before the bell above the door rang, announcing the arrival of a visitor. He grabbed his cane and walked out to behind the counter, "what can I do for you, dearie?" he asked Regina.

"Do you know what Graham did to the new sheriff?" she spat out, obviously angry, "he got her PREGNANT. The last thing we need is more members of that family." Gold thought a moment. Emma, pregnant. Okay. Sure. Why not? "And why not, your majesty?" he asked her. Regina walked up and glared at him, her bright red lips curled in a frown. "You of all people should know why, 'Stiltskin." she growled out.

Mr. Gold laughed. "I do know. I know exactly why that is a problem."

-

Emma got home before Mary Margret on purpose, because she had yet to find a way to tell the elementary teacher. She's known for a week now, and as far as she knew, only she and the doctor knew of the thing growning inside her.

She filled a pot with milk, turned on the stovetop, put the pot with the milk on to heat up, and got the chocolate and cinnamin ready.

Just as Emma put the chocolate into the pot and started stirring it to make the precious mixture, Mary Margret walked in.

Upon smelling the wonderful chocolate, the teacher smiled and walked over by Emma and the delightful combination. "What's the occasion?" she asked, earning a nervous look from Emma. 'Something's wrong...' Ms. Blanchard thought.

"What, am I not allowed to make hot chocolate for no reason?" the sheriff asked, clearly trying to keep her walls up.

"Emma," Mary Margret said as she got the whipped cream out and Emma poured the heavenly mixture into cups, "something's up." Emma sighed and put a stick of cinnamin into the cups and stirred hers with it. After a moment of silent sipping, she spoke up. "Mary Margret," she began nervously.

The young teacher looked up from her cup at Emma, eater to know what was wrong so she could help.

Emma sighed and says, wanting to get it over with. "I'm pregnant."

*a/n* CLIFFHANGER! ;) If you want the next chapter let me know!*


	3. Chapter 3

** CHAPTER 3**

** QUICK NOTICE!**

** This is Lordoftheghostking28—or GhostKing— posting this chapter for annabethchase98. Please note that all reviews will reach GhostKing before they reach Annabeth for the time being. GhostKing will pass on all reviews/PM messaging to her, ok?**

** STORY TIME:**

** XxXxXxXx**

Calm, cool and collected. Calm, cool and collected. Mary Margret kept repeating this to herself while she processed this information. It was hard to keep herself under control and not bombard the sheriff with questions. "Who's the father?" She asked calmly.

Emma looked distant…sad, even. She took a sip of her hot chocolate and looked down. She was close to tears. She never cried.

"I'm sorry," Mary Margret said, trying to comfort her. "If you don't want to tell me, you don't have to."

"It's all right," Emma smiled gently at the teacher. "The father…he's Graham."

**XxXxXxXx **

Henry couldn't believe what he just saw. He had been following his mother in the hospital again, but this time he got a glimpse inside the room. He saw who was inside…

Graham was alive. And the evil queen was keeping him locked up.

**XxXxXxXx**

** A/N: hey, guys! I can only update weekly now because my parents took my computer…I'm uploading this through my best friend. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed.**

** Oh, hey…that review button looks awfully tempting…PRESS IT YOU GET FREE COOKIES!**


	4. Chapter 4

*a/n* Hey guys! Chapter 4 is here now! Sorry for making you wait for sooooo long!*

"Emma!" Henry yelled as he burst into the sheriff's department after school. "Emma, Code Red: Operation Cobra!"

"Whoa, kid, settle down." Emma said coolly as she ruffled his hair, trying to calm him. "I need to tell you something first."

Henry smiled. "Does it have something to do with the curse?" the enthused boy asked.

"Sort of," Emma started. "Henry… Would you like to be an older brother?" she asked, earning a wide grin from her ten year old son. "I'll take that as a yes! I'll need all the help I can get from you." She smiled down at him.

"Who's the dad?" Henry asked, almost forgetting about his 'Code Red' message.

"That's why I need help… Graham is the father." Henry bolted up when he heard this news. "Whoa, kid… Is something wrong?"

"Emma, Graham's alive! Come with me, I can show you!"

Regina knew someone had followed her down the long, dark hallway to Graham's room when she heard the echo of feet running back down the hall when she closed the door behind her. As soon as she heard the door to the stairs slam shut, she walked, fast paced, down the hall to the stairs.

The evil queen almost caught the person spying on her, but something she saw on the person made her stop before he sensed her.

The spy had Henry's backpack.

*a/n* Hello again! So, a couple of people have asked for longer chapters… IF YOU WANT LONGER CHAPTERS, LEAVE A REVIEW SAYING SO! Otherwise, they'll be this length. You know, that review button is still there!... *


	5. Chapter 5

*a/n* Okay, so mostly everyone who reviewed asked (or demanded…) for longer chapters. I will do my absolute very best, but it may take longer to update… Any who, enjoy chapter five!*

Graham sat on his bunk; his head in his hands, thinking.

"Where is she?" he almost said aloud. "Why hasn't she found me yet? Is she even looking for me?" The more he thought about it, the more distraught he became.

"What did Regina tell her? What does she think happened to me?" he muttered to no one in particular.

He stood and paced around his small cell for a moment, then sat back down on his bunk.

"What if she thinks I'm dead?"

"No, that's not it… She would be heart-broken if she thought I was dead…" Graham told himself. "But that would explain why she hasn't found me yet… If she thought there was no hope in finding me, she wouldn't look." He got up and began pacing again. He found himself wandering towards the door, and he leaned his head against it, and banged on it once like he had a million times when Regina first put him in here. He knew that no one could hear him.

"Emma, where are you?" he screamed, the echo bouncing off the walls all the way to the staircase and up a few flights where it became a whisper, but it was one that Henry heard, and so did Emma.

Emma ran, trying to keep up with Henry who was basically pulling her towards the hospital. "Kid, where are we going?" She asked as he dragged her into the parking lot.

"I'm going to show you where Sheriff Graham is!" the excited boy exclaimed.

"Well, what do we have here?" Regina asked as she strolled casually

towards her son and Emma, trying to hide how frightened she was that Henry had seen Graham.

"Uh, nothing mom!" the young boy quickly answered.

"Really? This," the queen glared at Emma, then she glanced back at Henry, "Doesn't look like nothing."

Henry had to come up with something, fast. "Well mom, I was just… Uh…"

"Henry just wanted to show me the new instruments you bought for the hospital!" Emma said quickly, and then winked at Henry who caught on.

"Yeah! They're all cool and such…" he added. Regina didn't seem very convinced, but none the less, the mischievous queen stepped aside and let the boy and his mother pass. Henry resumed dragging Emma into the hospital, through the double doors, and into the back where the medicine and needles were kept safe and sanitary. He pulled her to yet another set of doors and down they went. One flight of stairs they ran, but they walked the second flight. When they reached the start of the third flight, they heard what was once a scream, but had turned into a mere whisper.

It was Graham, and he was screaming for Emma. Once she heard that, the savior went running.

*a/n* So, this is the longest chapter I have done yet, its almost double the others, but let me know if you want them longer! Review, please! You guys have no idea what it does for my self esteem! By the way, has anyone else seen the season finale? Henry's dead! Henry's alive! Henry's dead! Henry's alive!*


	6. Chapter 6

*a/n* Thank you so much for all your reviews! I was literally crying out of happiness when I read some of them! Here's chapter six!*

Graham could hear someone coming. Was it possible? Had someone heard him? The footsteps grew louder as they got closer, and the Huntsman tried hard not to get his hopes up. Even if this was Emma coming to rescue him, she would need the sword. Not just any sword, but his sword. The Huntsman's only sword was the only way to break the lock without the skeleton key.

"Emma!" he screamed again. This time, however, there was a response. And it wasn't Regina. "Graham?" he heard her yell back as she ran down the hallway. He could picture her beautiful face, with her long blonde hair, spiraling down her back in waves.

"Emma? You came! You found me! I knew you would!" Graham pounded against the door, hating being locked up.

"Graham? Is it really you? But… You're dead…" Emma said as she walked to the door and opened the slot where his food came in so she could see him. "You died two months ago…"

"So that's what Regina told everyone… She told you I had died." Just then, Henry ran down the hall towards them.

"Sheriff Graham!" the boy yelled. "We found you! I knew you weren't dead!"

Graham smiled when he heard his voice. "Yeah, I'm not dead, Henry. Do you guys have the sword?"

"Sword? What sword?" the confused Henry asked. "The book didn't say anything about a sword…"

"The sword is one of the only two things that can open the cell…"

*a/n* Sorry it took forever… again… I've been busy. I know I said longer chapters, but I just can't think of anything else to put here…. Till next time!*


	7. Chapter 7

*a/n* I know, I know… It's been a REALLY long time… I need to start finding more time to write… I have been trying at this chapter for a week or so now, so I hope it turns out well!

Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Once Upon A Time, or any of the lovely characters.*

Emma ran out into the street with Henry falling right behind her. She quickly dodged a car, then grabbed Henry so he wouldn't be hit. They continued running like this for a bit, rushing all over town. Graham said the sword was here somewhere. But where was the only question Emma had in the front of her mind.

Emma didn't understand a thing about this. Graham was alive, how? He died in her arms, over two months ago. Three days after she conceived. The savior had many questions running through her head, but for now, she was focused on finding the sword that would set her lover free.

They ran for what seemed like hours, but in reality was only about ten minutes, when Henry had an idea. "Emma, wait! Most of the objects that everyone loved are at Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop! Wouldn't that mean that the Huntsman's sword is there, as well?"

Emma stopped dead in her tracks; causing David Nolan, who wasn't paying much attention, to run right into her. He looked startled, "sorry, Emma…" he managed to say before collapsing on the spot.

She barely had enough time to react. She and Henry grabbed David and he awoke, completely unharmed and not worried in the slightest. "Oh, sorry sheriff…" he said slowly after a moment of shocked silence. What had he just seen? He touched Emma, and the memories came flying back to him. Not David Nolan's memories. He just realized why he had no memory as David. It is because David was made up, for this world. But in another world, he was known and Prince James, or Charming by his beautiful wife, Snow.

'No,' the evil queen thought, watching the scene unravel on the opposite side of the street. David Nolan, or Prince James (she wasn't certain if he was awake), had touched Emma. His happiness. His joy. If he wasn't awake before, he certainly is now.

The apple. Regina hastily left the street corner and scrambled into her car. She drove towards her house without ever buckling in. She rushed out of the car and ran towards the tree. Her apple tree was in full bloom, sprouting dozens upon dozens of blood red, juicy fruit. The time has come. She picked three apples and rushed inside before the magic withered from them. She quickly cut them and placed them in a plastic bag with lemon juice. Lime juice would draw all the magic out, where lemon helped keep it in. But if either was mixed with orange juice, the opposite would happen. She started making the pie crust, and then placed the apple slices neatly into the pie and baked it.

Soon, James will only remember being David Nolan.

*a/n* Yay! The first to awake was James! I am sorta just winging this. I had no idea this would happen. But it's still awesome! Tell me what you like! Please?

I am thinking towards the future of this story, and I think it might be 15 to 20 chapters long. If you have a length preference, please leave it in a review, I will consider ALL suggestions, whether for length, story plot, random funny ideas (no zombies Ghostking), or just plain randomness. Please, no flames.

That review button looks so lonely there on its own…*


	8. Chapter 8

*a/n* Hey guys! Chapter eight is here! (It is chapter eight, right? I lost track…) Two chapters in a row!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned them…. Maybe someday, you guys will be writing a disclaimer to me! HA!*

The queen hesitated in putting the pie in the oven. What if James wasn't awake? What would her excuse be for putting him back into a comma? She set the pie on the counter and walked away to think it over before finishing. She went outside and sat in the middle of her backyard, surrounded by her beautiful, and magical, apple trees, roses, and a random patch of strawberries. She was so deep and involved in working out a plan, she didn't hear when Henry walked in.

Henry silently opened the front door to his house, and immediately saw the unbaked apple pie sitting in the middle of the island counter top. The apple pie clearly meant one thing, well two: Regina knew that Prince James was awake, and she planned on putting him back to sleep. Henry franticly, yet silently, ran to the fridge and yanked the door open and started hunting. Henry was the only one, besides Regina, who knew how to suck the magic out of the fruit to turn them into delectable, sweet red apples. He finally found what he was looking for- the orange juice. Henry opened the jar and poured a glass of the juice. He then quickly drizzled it over the pie, and you could almost see the magic floating from the pie. They were now regular apples, making this a regular pie. The boy rushed upstairs after putting the juice away and the cup in the sink, making it look like he had a harmless little glass of juice.

Regina finally decided on making the pie. She stood up, walked inside to the kitchen, and placed the pie in the already warmed up oven. She set the timer for twenty minutes, and left it to cook. She saw Henry's shoes and backpack, so she grabbed his bag and headed upstairs where Henry was, in his room, reading comics.

"Henry," she said. "You need to do your homework, before reading comics. Once you finish your homework, you can do whatever you wish, so long as you aren't breaking the rules." Henry sighed and closed his comic book. "But Captain America almost defeated Red Skull mom!" Regina just handed him his bag and took that comic and the other visible ones. "When your homework is finished, you may have them back." She kissed his forehead and walked out.

When she was out of earshot, Henry grabbed his radio. "Emma!" he said into it. "Emma, it worked! She doesn't know about the pie!" "Good job," came a voice from the other end, but it wasn't Emma's. "Henry, you remind me of your grandmother. She was always sneaking around Regina." Prince James said. "I've got to go Henry, someone's calling me."

James put the radio back on the desk in the sheriff's office and pulled out his cell phone which was ringing. "Hello?" he asked. "Hi, David! I was wondering if you and Kathryn would like to join myself and Henry for dinner tonight! I made my special, apple pie. Kathryn loves it."

*a/n* So James is in on Operation Cobra! The pie isn't magic, so don't worry. Well, if you read the chapter you know that it isn't poisoned.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I love them!*


	9. Chapter 9

Prince James walked into "David" and "Kathryn Nolan's" home, wishing he could be anywhere BUT with Abigail.

"Honey," he called through the house before the blonde came downstairs with a basket of dirty laundry.

"What is it, David?" Kathryn asked, setting the basket down by the stairs and pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Regina," he said, trying to hide the disgust in his voice, "Invited us to dinner tonight." He walked over and kissed her forehead, keeping his cover as David. "Go wash up, we should leave in about an hour and a half."

As soon as James heard the shower water running, his radio beeped. Either Emma or Henry was calling him, and he doubted it was his daughter.

"Henry?" he asked, answering the call.

"Prince James!" his grandson replied. "We have a problem. My mom, the queen, not Emma, poisoned the apple pie. It would have put you and Kathryn into a comma, erasing both your memories. I poured an anti-poison on it before it could be baked, but she doesn't know that. She'll be expecting you guys to fall asleep after taking one bite."

The Prince thought a moment. This wasn't good. It meant that Regina knew that he was awake, and she was willing to put Abigail to sleep as well to keep him from his Snow and his Emma. It took him awhile, but Charming came up with an idea.

"Henry," he started into the radio. "After I eat some of the pie, I am going to act as if I am in a comma. I'll eat some before Kathryn, so she won't have a chance to eat any because she will be panicking. While I'm pretending, you need to call Emma. When she comes, quickly explain the plan to her. Make sure that she pretends she's taking me to the hospital, not Regina, and not Kathryn. If either of them try to take me, the whole plan will crumble. Got that?"

Henry nodded, then remembered he couldn't see him. "Yeah, I can do that Prince James."

James chuckled before saying, "and Henry, you don't need to call me Prince James. You can call me grandpa or something, if you like."

Emma barged into Mr. Gold's Pawn Shop, not caring that the sign on the door said they were closed.

"Sorry dearie, but we're closed!" Mr. Gold yelled from his room in the back when he heard the door open. When he didn't hear the person leaving, he got up a little frustrated and entered the story part. "Ah, Emma Swan. What can I get for you?"

"I'm here about the sword. Graham's sword." She replied in a urgent tone.

"Dearie, I know WHY you want the sword, and I'm going to tell you now, that sword will not open the door to his cell without magic, and the world has no magic. None." Rumplestiltskin said, standing in front of the cabinet where he hid all the swords from the other realm.

Emma walked around franticly, obviously trying to find his sword. After awhile, she admitted defeat. "Fine, Gold. I will be back. Every damn day, I will be back. And I can promise you, I WILL get Graham back." She marched out of the story, not looking back once.

*a/n* Sorry about the language, but she's really mad that Graham's locked up. As you can tell.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!*


	10. Chapter 10

*a/n* Hey guys! I know, it's been forever... I should really stop coming up with excuses for not writing... Any who, I learned how to spell coma in my absence!*

The plan was working perfectly. Regina didn't suspect a thing... Henry hoped so, anyway. What if she did suspect? Magic apple pie and normal apple pie have a different taste. The magic makes it a bit sweeter, but with a bite to it. The evil queen will notice right away that there's no magic. They'll just have to hope that James eats a bite first.

Dinner was quite boring, and after dinner everyone was too stuffed for dessert. Regina kept trying to get them to eat some of the pie, probley to the point where Kathryn was getting suspicious of her. Eventually, the pie was brought out from where it sat in the kitchen to the dinner table. James was certain he grabbed the first piece, and before taking a bite, he winked at Henry to be sure he was paying attention.

Emma was driving home when she got the call. David Nolan had fallen back into a coma. Figured, she expected it to happen sooner or later, but for some reason SHE had to be the one to bring him to the hospital. She was tired, frustrated, angry, and the last person she wanted to see was Regina, but she turned the car around none the less.

She arrived at Regina's house not three minutes later, thanks to the siren and lights on the sheriff's car. She walked right in, as the door was unlocked, only to bump into Henry. He looked up at her, said, "Get Mr. Nolan, Emma!" and he ran outside.

Kids.

Emma rolled her eyes and walked into the dinning room where she had no trouble slowly prying David away from Kathryn and placing him in her car. As soon as she drove off, he wome up and high fived Henry. Emma slamed on the brakes.

"Whoa! What the hell happened? You were in a coma!" she exclaimed.

And the conversation went down hill from there.

Regina walked down the hallway hiden beneath the hospital, and she could sense someone else was there. She walked straight to Graham's room and opened the window on the door.

"How did she find you?" she spat. Clearly, the queen knew that Emma had found her huntsman.

*Review?... It's what keeps me writing... The more reviews I get, the sooner you get chapters!*


End file.
